Sunflower in the Winter
by ic.laxieve
Summary: RussiaXOC. Russia found a girl-no, a female nation-lost in his country, thanks for her mistake of riding on the wrong plane. But just as he was thinking that everything would be fine and that he found the sunflower of his life, she was suddenly gone...OR so he thought...


**Sunflower in the Winter (Russia One-shot)**

Since when did he last saw her? Oh, right, it was winter. Well it was always winter in his place. He didn't even know if for once, the season would change there. It was still the same winter just like everyday. It was still cold, white, and the sun would seldom appear. All was the same. All was the same except from one. She was no longer here.

Russia sat on his chair as he drank his vodka. It was one of the stupid World Conference again but he knew that nothing could really be done with chaos in the meeting. Every time a country would state his opinion on a matter, another or some others would comment, mostly, opposed to it. Well, it always happened except if it was him who would state his opinion. In fact, no one dared to oppose him but no one also dared to agree with him. All the countries would just be silent until he went back to his chair and once he was sitting, they would start making noises again.

Russia sighed. They would always be afraid of him, no matter what. They would either stay away from him or hide cowardly in fear. To some, they were forced to associate with him because of alliance.

Then he saw her.

No one else noticed that she came in the room. His eyes followed her until she took a seat beside the quiet Japanese and a dosing Greek. He saw that Japan greeted her and she just simply smiled. From the looks of it, Japan had been expecting her and they knew each other quite well.

After the meeting, every country (except from those who were still arguing) rushed out of the room. Russia's eyes searched for her again but failed to see her figure in the rushing crowd. Then when he noticed that his little sister, Belarus, was sneaking to his back, probably planning to surprise him and drag him to a church to be married, he hurriedly went out as well, cleverly losing Belarus from his tail.

As he walked on the street of his country, he sniffed through the air, smiling as he did so. Then he caught sight of the girl from the meeting. It looked like she was lost. So he decided that he would lend her a hand.

鄭re you lost, da?Russia asked as he smiled at her.

The girl looked at him with fragile eyes. 填hm...I遥es...she hung her head low.

溺ind if I help you, da?"

哲o, you needn't to help me. It's alright!she said as she waved both of her hands in front of her.

Russia smiled sadly, he knew that the dark aura which scare people away was around him again. 泥a...He knew that she was afraid of him that was why she rejected his offer to help.

鄭ctually, I rode on the wrong plane and ended up in this country so you really can't help me...the girl sighed. 典hanks for offering though..."

Russia's eyes lit up. The reason why she didn't reject his help was not because she was afraid! 徹n what plane were you supposed to be on?Russia asked with his classic smile now.

She looked up with him and desperation was in her eyes. 釘ack to my country."

泥a, I see. There are no planes available for one week here since the blizzards are coming more often."

的 know...and she hung her head again.

Russia just looked at her. Her thumbs were twiddling together as she held her hand against each other. And her body was shivering. Her clothes weren't for winter. It was very different. It was made from thin cloth and some of her skin were exposed. Then an idea popped in his head.

展here are you staying, da?Russia asked.

The girl looked at his face again. 哲owhere, sir."

Russia smiled wider, 的f you want, you can stay at my place, da? I'm sure that my housemates wouldn't mind."

The girl's eyes shimmered. 迭eally?"

泥a!"

And so she agreed to stay with him.

Later, Russia found out that she was a personification of a country, Ar Dour, which was wiped out from the map. Ar Dour's mother, Sol Ciel was an island, a hidden paradise somewhere in Asia. Its culture was rich and very unique. But Sol Ciel was devoured by a giant flood. Everyone thought that the hidden paradise of Sol Ciel was already underwater so they just erased it from the map without really checking. But the three tall towers of Sol Ciel remained. The towers were connected by bridges and it was hard for the people to recover. They just named their new place Ar Dour. And just after Ar Dour was made, Japan discovered the country and seeing that it was a small place just like his country was, he helped her. Japan had brought a friend to help her, too, and that was Greece. The two of them help her rebuild the country hidden away from the world without intending to.

It had been three days since they first met and Russia couldn't believe that Ar Dour wasn't afraid of him even though he had told her 'everything' about him, especially about his dark past. She understood him. And she never said anything bad about him. Every morning, she would greet him. And every time she would call him, she would use the first little Russian word that she came to know ('Vanya' which means 'darling or dear') and he would slightly blush as he giggled at how cute she would say it.

Russia got up from bed earlier than usual. Today, he had given the Baltics (who Ar Dour thought as a cute trio) a day off, mainly because he wanted to spend some alone time with Ar Dour who managed to fascinate him with every passing day. He walked downstairs to make some breakfast when he smelled something delicious. Ar Dour was cooking.

敵ood morning, vanya,Ar Dour greeted as she saw Russia came in the kitchen.

He pouted. 的 wake up so early this morning, da. I got up early so I can make you breakfast and yet again, you beat me to it."

Ar Dour chuckled and started singing softly as she set the breakfast table. She sang so beautifully and it seemed that her voice carried a certain enchantment with it. It carried her feelings. And it reached him. She was telling him to forget the matter for she gladly wanted to serve him.

典hank you, da,Russia smiled as he sat on the table, his pout disappearing.

添ou're always welcome,Ar Dour ended her song.

They ate as they talked. As usual, after breakfast, Russia would do the dishes since he had always insisted that he should do it. Ar Dour would water his sunflower plant in his room which was under a special light for it to live. After that, she would wait for Russia in his room so that he would tell her stories of the winter and some Russian tales.

Then Russia got a call in the middle of his story telling.

泥a?his voice was cheerful but with a hint of a tone saying 'How dare you interrupt us here.' Then he sighed as he listened to the other line. 泥a, I'll attend,and he hung up.

展hat is it, vanya?Ar Dour asked.

的 have to attend a meeting with the Allies, da,he looked at her with sad eyes. 的 really planned to spend the day with you but it seemed that I can't."

Ar Dour held his hand. 的t's okay, vanya. I'll wait for you here."

And he smiled, 典hank you, my little sunflower. "

And the oddest thing happened. Russia kissed her on the lips. His lips lingered on her lips for quite a bit, waiting for her to react, to push him away but there was none. So he took it as a sign to continue. He gently moved his lips on hers and his tongue was grazing on her bottom lip. His hands wrapped themselves around her fragile figure and held her close to him. Then, he felt her response. She was kissing him back! But then, Russia's phone went on beeping and they pulled away with flushed faces and panting. Russia looked at his phone and read the message.

的 need to go now, da,he said as he gently smiled at her. 釘ye, my sunflower. Wait for me, da?"

添-Yea...she was still blushing.

鉄o cute da~and he gave her a peck before he left.

But when he came back, Ar Dour wasn't there anymore. She was nowhere to be found. Maybe she did left. Maybe the kiss they shared wasn't real. Maybe she just went along with him because she was afraid that he would hurt her. Too many maybe's and it was driving him insane. Because of her disappearance, Russia became more cruel to the Baltics. Every smile of his wasn't cheerful but deadly. His dark aura was often felt by everyone now and his mood swings were worse. Even Belarus had started to distance herself every time he went on a rampage. Everyone was afraid of him more than ever.

After three months of being deprived of Ar Dour, he just sat in his room. He sat on the very place where he once sat when he first kissed her.

泥a, I told you to wait for me, but,he sighed, 添ou didn't."

His only sunflower plant, too, had now withered since he had took care of it lesser than the usual.

天-vanya..."

His eyes flashed to his door once he heard the voice. And there by his door was Ar Dour. Her eyes were with tears. And instead of anger, he felt happy in seeing her again.

泥-Da..."

She ran towards him, not caring if he was angry or not. And when she did, she pulled him in a tight embrace. 的'm so sorry for being gone without saying a goodbye to you."

Russia just absentmindedly smiled as he nuzzles her hair and ran his hands on her small body. 泥a...It's okay...You're here now, my sunflower..."

She just sobbed.

展here did you go, da?"

She pulled away and looked at his eyes which were full of love様ove for her.

笛apan had searched for me and news reached him that I was here so he came here and brought me back to my country,she sobbed, 滴e brought me back because...my...country...it nearly disappeared. It was nearly wiped out by the big waves of the ocean. B-but I don't want to disappear! I don't want to be forgotten just like my mother!"

典here, there...don't cry, da...Russia wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. 的 won't forget you, sunflower. You're the only one who truly understands me. The only one who cares for me and doesn't run away from me."

的t's because I love you."

Russia's heart fluttered in pure bliss as he smiled sweetly. 的 love you more, da."

Just that, and Russia's 'usual' cheerfulness came back. His mood was now always 'stable'. Japan and Greece were shocked at first that Ar Dour was now with Russia but they seemed to be okay with it as long as Russia wouldn't try to kill her. But they seemed to know that he wouldn't. His love for her was obvious from the way he would hold her, the way he smiled at her, the way he laughed with her, they way he would whisper sweet nothings to her...All of the countries saw only one thing every time they looked at the couple: LOVE—_everlasting love. _

~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~

(me: Da~ it's finished...Sorry if it sucks. I'm nearly dosing off as I write this thing and my plot bunnies are running everywhere so I still need to catch them. I need to leave now and go to Netherlands! Nethie! Please give me some bunnies! Some plot bunnies!)

(Netherlands: I will give you some if you'll write something about me,too.)

(me: Okay, Nethie! I'm going to write another one-shot for you, as soon ('soon' = 'ages long') as possible.!)


End file.
